


You Have Friends

by bethagain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I know a lot of folks want Din to get to have a nice cathartic emotional breakdown now, Post-Chapter 14, but dank farrik there is no time for that, he can be upset later, right now what he needs is a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain
Summary: The child is mine to protect, by Creed.There's no time for mourning when there's work to be done.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Fennec Shand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	You Have Friends

_Scene: The interior of Slave I’s small hold/passenger area. The ship is in hyperspace, between Tython and… where?_

“I’m sorry about your ship,” Fennec says.

“It was only a thing.” Din’s tone is vicious. “ _I’m_ sorry about the weapons.” He stands the beskar spear upright, its base clinking against the floor, and wishes he knew how to use it. “I’ve got to find work. Someone valuable I can bring in with a single blaster. And a stick.” 

Fennec exchanges a glance with Boba. “You know that bounty on the child. It covers you, too.”

Din laughs. It’s not a good sound. “They can bring me in warm, or they can bring me in cold?”

“No,” Fennec says. “Just cold.”

“Fine,” he says, switching the spear to his left hand and lifting the blaster from its holster to inspect the power level. “You have a charging port?” 

Fennec indicates the ports in the wall of Slave I’s hold, a series of square depressions each with four pointed prongs at its center. 

Din clicks the blaster’s grip into one of them, the prongs slotting into place. “I’m hard to kill.”

“You’re good,” Fennec says. She looks over to Boba, who’s cocked his head in a question. “He is. Very good. But you’re going up against every bounty hunter who wants to earn enough to retire. Nobody’s _that_ good.”

Din tips the spear to hold it across both palms, judging its weight. “Can you help me find a buyer?”

Now it’s Boba who steps in, lifting the spear from Din’s hands and sliding his own palm along the smooth metal. “You would never forgive yourself.”

_I already don’t._

Boba slides one foot backwards, follows with the other, and turns away from Din and Fennec as he places one hand at the base of the spear, the other still balancing it near the middle. He tilts the sharp point up above the level of his shoulder and then down in a slow, smooth slash. “It’s a good weapon.”

“Use it to help me get the child back,” Din says, “and it’s yours.”

“We had a deal.” Boba extends his hand, holding the spear upright now, back to Din and waits until he takes it. “This was not part of it.”

“Look.” Din sighs. “I have no ship and no credits. The child is mine to protect, by Creed. I’ll do what I have to.”

“The child,” says Boba, “is a foundling, is he not?”

“Yes.”

“Then we are in this together. I left my name behind when I lost my armor. There’s no price on my head anymore.”

“And the one on mine is less than yours,” says Fennec. “If we need credits, we’ll get them.” She slips a small holdout blaster from inside her jacket and clips it into a charger below Din’s. “I’m not promising anything when this job is over. But until then? You have friends.”

Din doesn’t know what to say. And then he does. _Friends._

“Can you take me to Nevarro?”


End file.
